


A few of the spiders survived

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Don't read this then, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I have been wondering, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Will Robinson Needs a Hug, how their death went down, scared of spiders?, technically, the prime timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: One night was all it took to secure a way home and to be rid of distractions.
Relationships: Will Robinson & Zachary Smith





	A few of the spiders survived

Three years ago, the men went into a time bubble to search for fuel and never came back. Three years ago, Smith looked human. Three years ago, Smith was in a cell. Three years ago, Will had a family. Three years ago, Smith was released with Penny as his watcher and a laser pistol. Three years ago, Will started the reconstruction of Robot. And he was still plowing on with breaks in between staring out the window of the bridge looking on for the men to reappear on his shifts. And when he wasn't, he was out exploring with Penny and Smith.

Three years had changed with new habits that had been formed and the change in his skin was drastic from white skin to black skin. Three years ago, Smith was a stranger but over time, he had became a replacement father figure for the one that Will had lost so long ago and started referring to the boy as 'my dear son' as they spent more time together as time waned on.

It worried Maureen with the path that was being formed between them. Something didn't seem right but she couldn't quite touch it. When did he start calling him dad? She wasn't quite sure, but she could imagine the shocked reaction the older man had. He hated children. She didn't know if it was the planet or the children that made Smith refer to Will and Penny as _his._ It had to have started as a insulting come back that Will rolled with. As time rolled on the planet, it became a endearing word choice between them.

Will was fast asleep in the chair that his father once sat in. Smith roamed the halls of the Jupiter 2; his human figure was spider-like ,and double jointed, his human toes were replaced by two thorns that clacked against the floor in a unsettling tapping manner and his uniform was a two piece black outfit that was of a shirt and adjusted trousers that needed to be strapped on.

He was looking out the window of the craft with his hands in his lap searching for a time bubble when the door to the bridge opened.

"Maybe night your beloved leader shall return, madame."

Maureen came out of the corridor looking on toward her son.

"Perhaps. . ." Maureen said.

"That bubble vanished a long time ago," Smith said. "One is to assume it is never returning."

"We don't know that."

"Your family is doomed to live out their lives on this rock with a most painful demise."

"Take Will to bed." Maureen said. "Penny, Judy, and I will be on shift tonight."

"All at once?" Smith looked toward her.

"All at once."

"Unusual to have this many on one shift."

"It's the anniversary."

"Ah. I see." Smith picked up the thirteen year old with his four arms then slumped him over his shoulder. "I will take the child to his quarters."

"Thank you." Maureen said.

"You're welcome."

Smith looked down upon the young woman with a smile then walked out. From above of their heads were resting egg sacs waiting to hatch. Dozens of them and the women were oblivious to the matter. The girls entered the conn then the door began to close. Four small space spiders crawled out of the egg sacs and crawled out the door into the ship. The women settled down into their seats and paid attention to the consoles.

Smith laid the child into the bed and tucked him in. The future was being settled in stone and forged by his very actions. One in which he could get home all in one piece and certain actions had to be taken to be home. Home was the number one priority. Home was on his mind. Home and power to rule what little of a world that was left. A world that its people would have adapted once more to their own efforts to destroy it and live on it. Securing his way out was done. He left the child be then picked up a small spider that crawled in then stomped on it until it were dead.

He looked back toward the closed door to the bedroom then into the child's living room. The mess was cleaned by the roombas and they retreated back into the wall. Smith walked out then retired to his cabin as the women looked out the window of their ship. Maureen was staring out where she had last seen the love of her life. Yearning for him, wishing, praying for his safe return but each day that passed was telling her that he was gone. And he was never coming back. And they were going to die there.

"I miss dad." Penny said.

"So do I." Judy said.

"I, too." Maureen said, then whispered to the distant scenery. "I am waiting my love. . . I am waiting."

"We may see them tomorrow morning," Penny perked up as the dozens of baby spiders crawled out of the egg sacs then began tapping after them. "And get to catch up with them."

"Three years worth of it." Maureen said. "He will be impressed by how we stood against the aliens."

"All the disgusting ones." Penny said, irked.

"All the ugly and unpleasant ones." Maureen agreed.

Blarp bliped as she looked up toward the ceiling then the color of her skin turned to black.

"Blip! Blip! Blip!" Blarp bliped pointing up.

Blarp leaped off Penny's shoulder then bolted into the air-lock and the door automatically closed behind her. The women turned their attention from the view screen watching the sea of spiders coming after them. Maureen's eyes widened in horror then she made a run for the glove compartment for the stash of laser pistols to find none of them.

The spiders crashed on them and and proceeded to stab into them as they bit into their skin. Penny screamed in horror flicking off the first of the spiders and fell out of her chair. Maureen looked up and spotted there were hundreds of the egg sacs. She screamed in rage then went toward her daughter and fought against the creatures with her bare hands then threw them aside as she was being eaten alive by the very same creatures that had forced her home to land.

"WILL!" Judy screamed. "WILL! WILLL! WILLLL! HEEEELP!

Will bolted up from the bed.

"doctor smith! Doctor Smith! DOOOOOCTTTTOOOR SMITH!" Penny shrieked. "MOMMY! MOOOMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Maureen fell to the ground as her neck was slit open by a long leg to the spiders.

"MOOOOOOTHER!" Judy shrieked, watching her mother silently pass, as a pool of crimson blood grew around her figure. "MOTHER! MOOOTHER! MOOOOOTHER!"

Will was up to his feet quickly out of his bed and made a desperate flee out of his bedroom taking along his personal laser pistol then went after the bridge. He paused in his tracks spotting a small group of the spiders decorating the corridor then he fired at them one at a time then they started to eat other around him. He was right about at the door when Smith grasped him on the shoulder and yanked him back over the screaming of the women, his long blade fingers hooked into the boy's uniform.

"William." Smith said. "Spare yourself. You are of no use to them dead."

"Get out of my way!" Will tugged out of the man's grip, struggling to, as the older man looked down toward him in pity. "We can save them from the space spiders! We can save them!"

"It's too late." Smith said. "Their door was reprogrammed by the madame to open after their shift was over. Remember, my dear son?"

Will turned away from him.

"No!" He smacked his fist against the door. "No! NO! NOOOO!"

Their screams died over time as Smith stared down the young boy who slouched in front of the doorway.

"Give me that." Smith said. "I will eliminate the root of their demise."

Will was trembling as he changed the setting then handed it to him.

"Good."

Smith entered the room then fired at all the space spiders. He arrived to the half-way eaten corpses of the women with terror stricken on their faces. He came to the airlock then looked own spotting the strange creature curled at the corner clutching on to itself that was big as a three year old. He looked down in contempt toward the creature. It posed no significance to his master plan so it had to be freed.

He pressed the button and the creature was allowed to leap out of the ship. He turned away then destroyed the egg sacs that hadn't hatched and what little was left of the creatures were eaten away by the survivors then the survivors ate themselves alive. He closed the door behind him then returned with the body bags as the boy was on the floor. Smith reached his hand out for the boy and boy smacked his hand away from looked up at him in disgust.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to look at you! You just remind me of the creatures that ate my family!"

And Will ran on past him with his head lowered, crying.

"Be that way." Smith scowled retreating his hand. "He will come around, Spider Smith. Surely."

He entered the wreckage of what had once been a lively room then knelt down beside the corps and slipped the women into the pitch black body bags.

* * *

The corpses were stored in the freezer then Spider went on to do the multiple pieced uniform.

A cloak that dressed as a human but in all intents and purposes, it was a God in rags to blend in among the commoners.

It had to be done. It was the next step to ensure the necessity of the plan cooperated with him and lived with him. He used the spacesuits neck collar for the hood with stitching over the next few hours. A bare reminder staring at his puppet constantly would only be in his worst interest. And do harm to the relationship that he wanted to keep alive.

He slipped the gown on then looked at the shattered mirror and grinned.

He looked aside at the clothing remains of the weak, powerless, and pathetic man set close to him. _Zachary Smith. How very undignified._ His mind wandered with a grin. _Spider Smith, dignified._

For now, he could do with the charade that he was a mortal for the boy's interest.

His voice hadn't changed in over three years and youth hadn't left his facial features.

His assumption of immortality seemed to be correct and he bore great power.

* * *

He was digging the graves of the women while rain was falling upon the land. A perfect moment to dig the graves had been presented and he took it. Spider heard someone approach him almost a week after the designing process went into the new uniform. He looked up toward the source of the noise then found the young boy. He dropped three stacked boxes to the ground. Few belongings that belonged to the deceased and metal that were in the shape of the cross bore the names of the women.

Will gazed toward the graves that were being dug then toward the older man who's two hands were on the handle of the shovel as he was in the halfway dug grave and he leaned forward staring at him with a tilt of his head.

"I am sorry." Will apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. It was in the heat of the moment."

"And I forgive you for the transgression." Spider replied.

Will looked toward the mound of dirt then he picked up a spare shovel alongside a shovel that had a handle broken in half. Irritation and hard dirt, despite the unexpected loss of the women, was not his strong suit. He looked toward the older man.

"How about I help?" Will offered.

Spider paused, looking toward the boy, taken back with his eyes flashed open.

"It's my family," Will said.

Spider mulled it over.

"I am not quite sure that is good for you." Spider said. "But, if you feel that it will help feel some power in this darkly written tale then you may."

Will had a small smile, but it wasn't the same, as if a little piece of him had died a week ago then he joined the older man's side and helped dig the grave.

"I am going to save them next time." Will said. "I am going to stop them from leaving the planet at all."

"A valiant idea," Spider looked down toward the young boy. "Noble. Far more noble than I could ever be." he grimaced at the thought and a grunt. "With my changed appearance, my dear son, you will have to travel in time alone."

Will paused then looked toward Spider.

"You won't be alone," Will put a hand on the older man's shoulder. "I am getting close to repairing Robot."

Spider looked up with a groan.

"Oh, the pain, the pain." Spider whined shaking his head with his eyes closed and resumed the dig. "I don't know how I can face him after what I had done to him."

"Well," Will said. "We start with forgiveness in my family."

Spider looked toward the boy.

"It's a start." Spider said, quietly then took in a breath and resumed the dig.

The corpses waited in the freezer for a few more hours to be buried.

Will paused in his tracks, digging Judy's grave, when he wiped the tears off and began to sob.

Unexpectedly, Spider yanked the boy close to him and hugged him.

"Ssssh, sssh." Spider said. "It's alright, it's all alright . . . " he patted on the back of the boy's head as Will cried into Spider's chest. "my dear son. No need to fear, Robot and I will _never_ go away."

Will looked up, tearfully, then looked up with a sob.

"Promise?" Will asked.

Spider smiled, taking the situation in stride, as his hand slipped down to the boy's shoulder.

"I promise," he held his pinkie finger out with his right hand. "Until you have to leave the nest."

Their pinkie fingers interlocked.

"I will hold you to it." Will said.

Spider grinned, looking down upon Will, patting on his back.

"There, there." Spider said. "Get it all out."

Will resumed crying, clinging on to the man's robes, sniffling, and sobbing. He spent most of the hour weeping as the older man stood still waiting for the boy to finish. And the stormy clouds parted from above his head revealing a dark and gloomy sky. It was almost as if the planet was grieving for the lost of its people. Unexpectedly, Spider picked Will up by the shirt and climbed out of the grave then put him aside.

"We will resume digging when you are ready."

"I am ready!" Will argued.

His softened features turned to a pointed glare.

" _Emotionally_ , William!" Spider said, sharply. "When it's raining." His voice softened with a sigh. "Again." he rubbed his forehead then shook his head before adding. "The ground is very stiff and cumbersome."

For the first time that week, Will lifted his head up and laughed.

And Spider sensed it would be a long time before he would hear him laugh, again.

_**The End.** _


End file.
